Radio frequency (RF) transmission systems typically use impedance matching or matching networks to more efficiently transmit signals. The impedance matching facilitates power transfer from a source to a load.
Impedance matching for RF applications facilitates the power efficiency and power transfer from an RF source to an RF load. Typically, the source is an RF signal source or generator and the load is an RF antenna or antenna array.
RF applications include those where multiple loads are used. The RF loads typically have varied impedances. Thus, there can be a mismatch between the source RF impedance and one or more of the RF load impedances.
What is needed is an efficient technique to facilitate impedance matching for RF applications where a single RF source is used for a plurality of RF loads.